The present invention generally relates to terminals for telecommunication cables. More particularly, the present invention relates to a versatile, unitary splice closure and drop wire closure as used in the telecommunication industry.
Telecommunication cables are ubiquitous and used for distributing all manner of data across vast networks. The majority of telecommunication cables are electrically conductive cables (typically copper), although the use of fiber optic cables is growing rapidly as larger and larger amounts of data are transmitted. As telecommunication cables are routed across networks, it is necessary to periodically open the cable and splice or tap into the cable so that data may be distributed to xe2x80x9cbranchesxe2x80x9d of the network. The branches may be further distributed until the network reaches individual homes, businesses, offices, and so on. The distributed lines are often referred to as drop lines or distribution lines. At each point where the cable is opened, it is necessary to provide some type of closure to protect the cable. Preferably, the closure allows easy and repeated access to the cable, such that technicians may easily access the cable to provide any necessary services.
Cable terminals having a cable closure and associated terminal box for connecting drop wires to the cable are generally known. Examples of these patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,836,696; 4,390,744; 4,535,197; 4,536,611; 4,605,815; 4,647,715; and 4,694,118. Each of these terminals has a cable closure and a terminal box for connecting drop wires at the same location where a cable is opened, such as at a cable splice.
There are other terminal boxes that are separate from the cable closure and are designed to hang from the cable closure or from an adjacent support structure, such as a support strand in the case of an aerial cable. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,414,426; 4,513,171; and 4,992,627.
The above-mentioned patents describe cable terminals which are generally heavy and complicated to construct and use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,135 improves upon the prior art and provides a cable terminal having a joined cable closure and terminal box that is strong and lightweight. Although possessing advantages over the prior art, this structure, like the prior art, is intended for use with electrically conductive telecommunications cables. It is not generally suitable for use with fiber optic cables, which have different constructions and performance concerns than electrically conductive cables. For example, optical fibers used in fiber optic cables are susceptible to decreased performance or even breakage if they are bent beyond their minimum bend radius. Additionally, optical fibers and their connections (whether a splice, a connector, or other connection device) are more sensitive to their physical handling and the presence of debris such as dust, moisture, and the like.
A cable terminal that is strong, lightweight, easy to access, and addresses the particular needs and demands of fiber optic cables while also being useable for electrically conductive telecommunication cables is highly desirable.
A terminal for use with telecommunication cables having a plurality of telecommunication lines is described herein. The terminal is useable for both electrically conductive and fiber optic telecommunication cables. The terminal includes a splice closure and a terminal closure joined to the splice closure. The splice closure encloses opened areas of the cable, while the terminal closure encloses a connection device for establishing connection between telecommunication lines in the splice closure and a drop line.
In one embodiment, a frame is mounted within the splice closure. The frame has a retention member for retaining non-spliced lines of the telecommunication cable away from spliced lines. In another embodiment, a storage member is located within the terminal closure for retaining excess lengths of the drop line. In yet another embodiment, a strain relief bracket is mounted within the terminal closure for connection to the drop line. In yet another embodiment, a memory device is incorporated into the terminal for storing information about the terminal.